Love Me
by Animee Lover
Summary: Sasuke is leaving to join Orochimaru. Sakura begs "take me with you." He says "Ok." This is the story if Sasuke had taken her with him that night, so long ago. Everything is different, including Sakura. Can the two survive the trials ahead? M for lemons
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok so this is an idea I have been wanting to write for a while. It is a different couple pairing than I usually do, but I hope you will enjoy it. This story starts on the night Sasuke left the Hidden Leaf Village. When he leaves, instead of knocking Sakura out he takes he with him. And the time line that we all know from the show changes completely. Read and Review, Please! **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 1: Leaving the village**_

_Thoughts in Italics _

Sakura walked home from Ichiraku ramen shop. Naruto had invited her to dinner, but her mind was too focused on Sasuke to eat. So she sat in silence why he ate, then made her way to the street. Naruto had offered to walk her home, but she really just wanted some time alone. She walked through the barely lit streets and let her mind wander. _Damn that Orochimaru! This is all his fault_. She balled her fingers into fists at her side. _He's trying to temp Sasuke with power. _She turned down a side street that took her closer to her apartment. The only sound in the quiet night were her sandaled feet hitting the pavement. _But Sasuke would never really leave the village. Would he?_ She came to a stop in front of her door. Reaching into her pocket for the key, a single tear slid sown her cheek. She knew the answer to that question, and she didn't like it.

She entered her home and locked the door behind her. Crossing the room she went to sit on her bed. Picking up the team picture from her bedside table she caressed the images through the glass._ Sasuke. Don't you realize I could make you happy. _Sakura smiled at the thought of anyone truly pleasing the stoic Uchiha. _Well, I could try anyway. If you would only give me the chance._

Sakura knew Sasuke's mind was already made up. He was going to leave the village. She remained sitting on her bed for a long time, wrestling with a difficult decision. Finally she gave a curt nod as she made up her mind.

Holding the frame in her left hand, she reached under the bed with her right and retrieved the small knapsack she used on missions. She left both items sitting on the bed while she removed clothes from her small dresser. Spare shorts, tee shirts and underwear pilled up on her bed. Sakura stuffed the garments into the bag before going to the bathroom to gather her hairbrush and other toiletry items. After adding those she placed the team photo and wallet on top of the pile of belongings and cinched the bags strings tight.

On a tiny nightstand she found a piece of paper and a pen. Quickly she scribbled down her goodbye for whoever would find it. Though she was pretty sure it would be Naruto. She placed a candle on the center of the page to keep the wind from taking away her last words. Sakura picked up the heavy sack and slid it over her shoulder, then headed for the door. She glanced behind her, sparing one last look at her home, knowing she may never see it again. _I'm sorry Naruto. Please forgive me. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke stood in front of the window in his lonely apartment. Looking around at the room he would leave behind he felt no regret. There was nothing here that held any value for him. His eyes flicked to to the team photo that sat on a shelf. He remembered the day it was taken. Naruto glared at him filled with envy. Kakashi stood behind them both, his hand firmly on each ones head warning them not to fight. And Sakura. She stood in the middle of the group as happy as she had ever been.

He remembered thinking she was annoying. _When did that change? _He wasn't sure but his feelings for her were different now. _Why do I keep thinking about her? Nothing in this pathetic village holds any appeal to me. Except her. Sure there's Naruto, but he was more a tool to help me reach my full potential. And now he is no longer needed. _

Sasuke turned the picture over to rid himself of the visual reminder. But it was too late. His mind was already filled with images of her. _Damn it! Why do my thoughts always return to her. She's weak and could only bring me down. _As much as he wanted to he couldn't really believe that. He seen her grow too much. From her courage during the Chuunin exams to he never ending desire to help her friends.

No it wasn't that she was weak, but he was weak for wanting her. _It doesn't matter. _He told himself. _Nothing will get in the way of my revenge. The only way to do that is to get stronger.... and Orochimaru can give me the power I need. _Still his mind drifted to her. Her pink locks flowing in the breeze. The smile she wore just for him. The way the vein in her forehead bulged when she was angry. And with Naruto on their team he had seen her angry plenty of times. _ Stop it! _He commanded himself._ I will not be weak! I will get stronger! And if that means leaving her and the village behind then that's what I'll do. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Sasuke walked through the quiet village. His footsteps echoed loudly through the still night. Hands stuffed deep into his pockets he traveled down the road that lead out of the village. His mind trying to to think of her.

A bright patch of color caught his eye. Pink. It couldn't be. His mind must be playing trick on him, making him see things that aren't there. But it wasn't an illusion. Sakura stepped out from around a tree. She had been waiting for him. _What is she doing here?_ His heart beat a little faster just seeing her. He thought he would be able to make a clean break. Leave without having to see her again. He was wrong.

He wanted to take her in his arms and hug her goodbye. Instead he kept his face blank and said " It's the middle of the night. What are you hanging around here for?" He was careful to let no emotion slip in his voice.

Sakura's voice was low as she answered. "This is the only road out of the village."

Sasuke gathered up his strength and walked around her "You should go to bed." It was hard to be so close and not touch her., but he managed.

Tears spilled down Sakura's face as she asked him "Why Sasuke?" Hearing her speak his name nearly made hi heart stop. "Why won't you ever tell me anything."

He kept his back to her. If only she knew how badly he wanted to tell her everything. Share with her all the pain he went through. But he wouldn't allow himself to be that weak. He put as much anger into his voice as he could manage "Why should I have to tell you anything?" Tears fell harder down her cheeks, but he continued. "Keep your nose out of my business!"

She turned her head and tears continued to fall. "I know you hate me." It wasn't a question but a statement. Sasuke froze in his tracks. How could she think that. He didn't hate her, he loved her. If she only knew the truth. But she never would.

Tears dripped from her chin to the stone path below. "I know about your clan Sasuke. But seeking revenge .... that won't bring anyone happiness." Sakura hoped that she still might be able to persuade him to stay.

Sasuke didn't turn around. "I'm not the same as you. I'm going down a path the rest of you cant follow." the anger faded from his voice leaving only sadness. "I've decided on revenge. Thats always been my reason for living."

Sasuke had to force himself to say the words. He knew it was the only way to get her to leave. "I'll never be like you and Naruto."

Sakura reached for him. Her hand just inched from his shoulder. She spoke through her tears. "Don't do this Sasuke! You don't have to be alone."

_Not alone? What is she talking about?_ _I've always been alone. _"This is a new beginning Sakura. We each have a new path laying before us." Sasuke still refused to turn and meet her weeping eyes. Worried his resolve wouldn't hold.

Gasping the pink haired beauty took another step forward. "Sasuke! I'm so in love with you I can't even stand it." She clutched her chest trying to hold her breaking heart together. "If you would only be with me I promise, I'd never let you regret it." Tears ran from her eyes like a constant water fall. "I could give you happiness. I'll do anything."

Sasuke stood there in shocked silence. It's not that he didn't already know how she felt about him. The entire village knew. But there was something about having her profess her love to him in th dark that struck his cold heart. "So stay here with me." A dark cloud uncovered the moon spilling soft, pale light across her face. "And if you cant.....then take me with you Sasuke!"

Sasuke was so caught off guard that he spun to face her. Though her face was wet with tears she had never looked more beautiful. He stood there speechless. Never had he expected he to make such an offer. Could he really leave the village and be with Sakura? His better judgment was screaming at him to leave her behind. That her presence would only mean trouble, but part of him couldn't help what he said. "Ok."

It hadn't been what Sakura was expecting either. She stopped crying so suddenly she almost choked. "What did you say?" She was afraid she hadn't heard right.

Sasuke smirked. "I said come with me." His smirk widened with Sakura's shock.

"Sasuke, do you really mean it?" Sakura's voice shook softly. He gave an emotionless nod. Squealing Sakura flung her arms around him holding herself tightly against his chest. The last remnants of her tears soaked into his dark blue shirt. "Oh thank you Sasuke! You won't be sorry."

Sasuke's skin tingled with her touch. With her head pressed against him he could smell her shampoo. He took a deep breath inhaling rose petals, lavender and jasmine. He almost ran his fingers through he soft pink tendrils but caught him self just in time. He made his voice harsh "Sakura calm down." Gently he pushed her away. "We need to leave before someone hears us."

Sakura nodded her head and her short rosy strands swayed with the movement. "Right." She ran back to the tree and retrieved the pack she had hidden. "I'm ready."

The raven haired Uchiha cocked his eyebrow but kept silent. He moved to stand beside Sakura, and together they made their way to the edge of the village. As they reached the top of the hill Sasuke heard a familiar voice. "We've been waiting for you Sasuke."

Sakura's eyes widened at the sight of the four Sound ninja. "Sasuke who are these people."

"What is she doing here?" Tayuya pointed at Sakura. "You weren't supposed to bring your little girlfriend along."

Kidomaru laughed "Can't say that I blame. She's a little cutie" He reached one of his arms towards her. "Whats your name honey?" Sakura cringed. Kidomaru laughed again, the sound harsh in the quiet.

"Quite Tayuya. Thats enough Kidomaru." Sakon turned his attention back to the waiting couple. "Why did you bring her Sasuke?"

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged. "I'll bring whoever I want." He cast a sideways glance at Sakura. "Besides, she wanted to come."

Sakon turned his attention to the girl in question. "Is that true girlie?"

Sakura nodded meakly. "Uh-huh. I want to go with Sasuke."

Tayuya scowled, "Look at her. She's as timid as a mouse. Orochimaru wont be pleased."

"Shut up Tayuya. We already made an agreement." He turned to Sasuke to explain."Once you abandoned the village it was decided that you would lead us on our trip back to Orochimaru."

Sasuke walked through the assembled group. "Whatever, I don't really care." He called to Sakura over his shoulder. "You coming?"

She was startled from her paralysis. "I'm coming." She moved forward and someone hit her over the head hard enough to knock her out. Jiroubou reached out and caught her before she hit the ground. HE slung her over his shoulder as if she weighed nothing at all.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke's voice was quiet but fierce.

"Easy lover boy." Kidomaru teased. "She's just unconscious."

"Trust us Sasuke. It will be easier this way." Sakon and the other three Sound ninja joined Sasuke. "We can't trust her not to run back to the village and reveal our location."

Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Lets just go."

Together the group walked over the hill and away from the village hidden in the leaves. Sasuke didn't even look back. For the first time in his life he was on his way to getting everything he desired.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Next Day**

Naruto paced unhappily around Team 7s practice grounds. "Where are they." He kicked a rock that was sitting by his foot. "It's not like Sakura to be late." He sat on the ground pulling his knees up to his chest. _I hope Sakura is alright. She was pretty upset last night. Maybe I should go check on her. _With his mind made up he stood, dusting him self off, and went in search of his teammates.

Twenty minutes later he stood outside Sakura's door. 'Bang-Bang-Bang' "Sakura are you in there?" Silence. 'Bang-Bang-Bang' "Open up, it's me Naruto." Still all he got was silence.

_Hmmmm maybe she's sick. I should go get Grandma Tsunade. _He turned to leave, and stopped mid step. _Or I could just go in and check on her. She'll be so grateful she'll throw her arms around me. _ He became caught up in a fantasy _**"oh Naruto..... your my hero. I love you Naruto...."**_ A grin spread across his face. Opening her door he creped into Sakura's apartment. "Sakura? Where are you?"

Naruto took in the empty room. "She's not here." He was about to leave when he caught sight of a piece of paper. The edge lifting with the wind. "Whats that?" Crossing the room he picked up the paper and read Sakura's neat handwriting:

_Naruto,_

_If you're reading this that I have already gone._

_Sasuke is leaving the village to join Orichimaru,_

_and I can't let him go alone. I will try to change his mind _

_but if I fail, I will attempt to go with him. Please know that _

_this is what had to be done. I will miss you. You have helped _

_me more than you will ever know. I hope that one day you _

_will find it in your heart to forgive me._

_--__Sakura _

Naruto stood in the lonely apartment, holding the piece of paper that broke his heart. _No matter where you go I will find you both. And bring you back home. I swear it._

Naruto ran from her building as fast as he could. He raced down the street ignoring cries from the people the bumped into. He didn't stop till he was standing before the steps of Hokage Tower. Panting he climbed the stairs as fast as his legs would go. When he reached Tsunade's office he didn't bother knocking. He burst through the door slamming it into the wall as it opened.

Tsunade jumped up from he desk. "Naruto! What is the meaning of this! You can't just barge into my office--"

Naruto cut her off "They're gone!"

Tsunade stopped her rant. "Who's gone?"

"Sasuke and Sakura" Naruto tried catching his breath. "They left last night. Sasuke went to join Orochimaru and Sakura went with him! We have to get them back."

The blond Hokage just looked at him. "Are you sure about this?"

He shoved the note into her hand. "Look at this." Tsunade read Sakura's note. Her eyes widening.

When she finished her cheeks were flushed with anger "Go get Shikamaru. I'm assembling a team."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was almost dark when the team returned through the village gates. Naruto's head was down and tears trailed down his cheeks. In his hand he held two discarded headbands.

Shikamaru put rested his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "We need to report to lady Hokage." He turned the the rest of the waiting group. "The rest of you can go home."

They nodded their heads, patted Naruto's back and went their separate ways. It was a sad day for the Hidden Leaf Village, two promising ninjas gone. Left to join the enemy.

When the pair finally reached Hokage Tower Naruto was a wreck. Shikamaru had to help him climb the stairs, and lead him to a chair in Tsunade's office.

Tsunade sat behind her desk, head propped on her hands as Shikamaru finished his report. "So there was no sign of them?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "Akamaru lost their scent at the river. Whoever is with them is good. We couldn't pick up their trail again."

The honey eyed woman leaned back in her chair, grief plain on her face. "Then they are both lost."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Ok so let me know what you think. I know I did a lot of quoting from the show, but it couldn't be helped. I was going for the same emotional build that was there when Sasuke left Sakura, but this time she goes with him. And since Sakura wasn't there to let them know what happened their group got an even longer head start, so they got away. Next chapter will be at the compound. Lets see how Orochimaru likes having an extra visitor. I'm very excited about this. I hope you will be too. **_


	2. Chapter 2: Consequences of My Actions

_**Ok so I know it has been a while, and I apologize. But It has been a tough couple of months. This chapter is going to be a little violent, attempted rape, but nothing too bad. Just wanted to give a warning. And again so sorry for the delayed update. Please Review, that way I know you didn't abandon me :)**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 2: Consequences of My Actions**_

_Thoughts in Italics_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Sakura woke to complete darkness. Rolling over on her side she reached for her lamp, but her fingers only found empty air. Confused, she felt around and realized she was laying on the floor. _Did I fall off the bed? _Pushing up from the cold, concrete floor she moved into a sitting position. _What happened to my rug? _Her hands searched for something familiar, but there was nothing. _This isn't my apartment._ Fear trickled through her as she tried to piece together where she was. Then the past night's events came flooding back. _Oh no, what have I done._ Out load she called "Sasuke. Where are you?" There was no response. "Sasuke?"

Sakura didn't know what had happened. The last thing she remembered was standing in front of the Sound Ninja, then nothing. _Someone must have knocked me out. _Once she thought about it she noticed the dull ache at the back of her head. She ran her fingers through her hair and found a lump. _Ouch! _The pain flared from the contact. _Funny how it always hurts more once you realize your hurt. _She shook her head, and the room would have swam in her vision if she could have seen anything. _I really wish I had some medic knowledge. I don't even know if I have a concussion. _She decided to just sit still for a while, and try to figure out what happened.

Sitting alone in the dark she wondered what woke her up. Then she heard muffled voices from what she assumed was the other side of a door. The pain in her head had eased, and she decided to investigate. Crawling on her hands and knees she moved blindly towards the sound. She moved slowly, trying to avoid bumping into anything that might be hidden in the dark. The voices continued to get louder till Sakura could begin to make out some of what they were saying.

"How dare you bring that girl here!" The snake like voice was filled with rage "Nobody enters this compound without my permission."

Sakura moved closer, she wasn't positive, but she thought the person speaking was Orochimaru. Then there was another voice she was certain of. "Whatever, I don't take orders from you. I'm just here to get strong enough to kill my bro-" He was cut off by a loud smack.

"You will learn some respect boy!" Orochimaru's rage filled the darkness. Sounds of pain and violence took place of words. Sakura stumbled and fell into the steel door with a loud crash. The noises ceased from the other side.

"Looks like our guest is awake." The snake Sannin's voice was thick with something that promised pain and suffering. "Bring her to me."

Sakura tried to crawl away from the door but she was too slow. The metal slid open and she fell into the dimly lit room, landing at the feet of Kabuto, Orochimaru's henchman. He stepped aside revealing his bandaged wrapped master. She scrambled to get up but a rough hand dug into her hair, using it to pull her off the ground. She cried out in pain. A similar attack during the Chuunin exams was the reason she had cut her hair to begin with. But now she had no weapon to defend herself.

Orochimaru brought her face level with his own, and stared at her with his strange reptilian eyes. They were the only thing visible through the thick white gauze. "So this is the little bitch, that you just had to bring along." Sakura tried to look away but his free hand grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. Sakura whimpered as his fingers squeezed with bruising force. "Don't look away from me."

"Leave her alone." Sasuke struggled to stand, his left arm cradling his right. A deep purple bruise began covering the left side of his face, and a small trickle of blood fell from his busted lip.

Sakura's gaze flicked to the Uchiha. She took in his battered form, and tears began to shine in her eyes. "Sasuke-"

Orochimaru forcefully jerked her attention back to himself. "That is nothing compared to what I am going to do to you." His long snakelike tongue licked across her face, and Sakura flinched. Orochimaru laughed, harsh and repulsive. "I will teach you to like my touch."

Using her hair for leverage her slammed her face first into the stone wall. Pain exploded through her body. She opened her mouth to scream, but couldn't get enough air to fill her lungs. She heard movement behind her then saw Sasuke's body meet the wall next to her. He slid down the wall and lay in an unmoving heap.

Orochimaru's body was suddenly very close to Sakura's again. He pressed his face into her pink locks and took a deep breath. "Mmmmmm... so sweet." He pressed himself tighter against the back of her. It seemed that all the violence had excited him, and even through their clothes, Sakura could feel his most intimate part pressed firmly against her. "It's seem Sasuke had provided me with the perfect way to control him."

He looked over his shoulder to Kabuto who was standing quietly in the corner of the room, his face unreadable. "Wake him up!" He turned back towards Sakura and began stroking her hair. "I don't want him to miss anything." Sakura began to tremble, as the Sound medic approached Sasuke's fallen form.

"Please." She whispered. "Please, don't hurt him." Orochimaru's grip on her hair turned painful again, and her raised her face from the wall, till her was staring down the line of her neck.

"He isn't the one you should be begging." He trailed his wet tongue down the soft skin of her neck. "I am your master now." His breath was hot against her flesh. An involuntary shiver ran through her body, making the snake man smirk. "You liked that didn't you. Just wait till you see what I have planned for you."

Sakura grimaced, "I think I'm going to be sick." She tried to make her voice brave, but the disdain was threaded with fear.

"Silence brat." His grip still tight in her hair, Orochimaru ground her face painfully into the wall. Sakura cried out as blood began to trickle from the fresh scratches on her cheek. Orochimaru's tongue flicked out, catching the drops as they formed. "Mmmmmm delicious."

Kabuto knelt beside Sasuke and performed several hand signs. Orochimaru raised his face from Sakura. "Not too much now, I just want him awake enough to watch, not interfere." Kabuto nodded and placed his glowing hands on the boys head.

Sasuke's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Sakura." His head lulled to the side so her was looking at the frightened girl. "Don't touch her." His voice was weak.

"My dear Sasuke. I'm going to do much more than touch her." Orochimaru moved his hips so he was grinding himself against her. "And you are going to enjoy the show." His hand settled on Sakura's hip traveling lower till he was cupping her ass.

Sakura began to struggle against his grip. "Let me go." She tried to say it forcefully, but it came out as little more than a whisper. Orochimaru laughed at her futile efforts. Something about his laughter snapped part of Sakura's mind. She was tired of being laughed at, tired of being the weakest link. She refused to be the damsel anymore. Gathering as much strength as she could she raised her head and smashed it back into Orochimaru's waiting face. Blood from the Sannin's broken nose soaked the cloth bandages.

"You little Bitch!" Furious her spun her around, and with a harsh back hand knocked her to the floor. Sakura landed on her stomach, and tried to crawl away from angry Lord. Orochimaru pounced, pinning her to the ground. "I was going to be gentle. But now I will make you scream." His hands found the back of her tunic and ripped it down the center exposing the pale skin of her back. The red fabric fell in shreds to the floor. "I will break you."

Sakura screamed, but couldn't do anything else. Orochimaru's weight kept her trapped. His hand slid up her thigh, and he used his knees to spread her legs. Her mind was racing furiously for something that might save her, but all she could think of was, _He's going to rape me. This is how I'm going to lose my virginity. _

Sandaled feet came into view, and Orochimaru looked up to glare at Kabuto. "What is it now Kabuto?" His voice hissed with irritation.

"Lord Orochimaru. If I might interrupt for a moment." Kabuto waited for an answer.

"Get on with it!" The Snake Lord's eyes narrowed with his growing impatience.

Kabuto pushed his glasses up on his nose before continuing. "My Lord. I believe that this girl could become an asset to us. I spent some time with their team during the Chuunin exams, and she has potential to become a talented medical ninja." His tone was mild, as if he wasn't discussing the fate of the young girl at his feet. "However, I don't think her mind would survive the trauma of her...." he paused for a moment, choosing his words carefully, "punishment."

Orochimaru's voice was angry, but calculating. "You're not going soft on me are you Kabuto?"

Kabuto smirked. "Not at all my Lord. I was simply thinking that I could use some help. This is a large compound, and it has become difficult being the only one with medical training."

Orochimaru was silent for a moment, then growled in frustration. "Fine. I will oblige you in this." He pushed himself roughly away from Sakura, pressing her face into the floor as he stood. "Get them out of my site." Orochimaru strode across the room and disappeared into a dark recess in the wall.

Kabuto reached down to help Sakura stand, and she flinched. "I'm not going to hurt you." He bent down and grabbed her arm, his grip firm, but not painful.

Sakura used her free arm to cover her chest, keeping the remaining pieces of her outfit in place. As she stood, she looked into the face of her savior. "Thank you, Kabuto."

Kabuto gave her a small smile. "Don't thank me yet. I was serious about needing some help around here. The training will be long an intense." Letting go of her arm he walked over to Sasuke, who was still immobile on the ground. "And you should learn not to anger my Lord. As you saw he has quite the temper."

"Hn. I'm not scared of him." Sasuke watched Kabuto's face as the other man knelt beside him.

Kabuto placed his hand over the boy and let his healing chakra flow into the injured Uchiha. "Oh, I can see that. But you really should be." He spared a glance at Sakura, "And you too."

Sakura took several steps closer to her fallen teammate. "I am scared of him. He's crazy."

Kabuto shrugged, "That may be true." He returned his attention to healing Sasuke. "But, my Lord believes that he has found your weakness with this girl. And since you don't seem to be affected by his punishing you, he will take his anger out on her instead." Kabuto removed his hands from Sasuke, and the teen struggled to stand. "I have healed your more serious injuries, but Lord Orochimaru would be most unpleased if I healed you completely."

Sakura moved so she was standing in front of Sasuke. "Are you alright?" The damage to his arm seemed completely done, but his face was still a mass of bruises and cuts.

He looked at her delicate face which was a close mirror of his own. The left side of her face was a solid bruise, swollen in shades of red and purple. Her right cheek held impressions from the stones inlaid in the walls and floor, and a shallow scrape, caked in dried blood, rested just under her eye. Reaching out to her his hand gently traced the curve of her jaw. Sakura winced at the contact. "I'm sorry Sakura. I put you in danger. I never should have brought you with me." He moved to pull his hand back but Sakura quickly grabbed his with her own.

"No, It's not your fault. I wanted to come." Tears began to fall down her cheeks, dripping on their intertwined hands.

Kabuto cleared his throat behind them. "Not to interrupt, but Lord Orochimaru will be back soon, and it's best that we not be here when he returns. He's still angry that he was forced to take another host because of your late arrival."

Sasuke shifted his gaze to the medic ninja. "And what is that supposed to mean?" He lowered his hand, still grasping Sakura's so it was settled between them, like two lovers holding hands.

Kabuto readjusted his glasses, before waving his hand in a dismissive gesture. "Never mind. Its is of no concern for the moment." He walked across the room and slid open a heavy metal door. "Follow me and I will show you to your quarters." He walked out of the room without waiting to see if they were following.

The trio walked down the dimly lit corridors in silence. It was like a maze, with hallways constantly intersecting each other. The only light came from small lamps set into the recesses on the walls. Sakura found herself wondering how she would avoid getting lost in the tunnels.

As if he was reading her mind Kabuto said, "Don't worry about getting lost. For a while your access to the tunnels will be restricted, and your freedom limited." He cast a glance over his shoulder. "We wouldn't want you leaving and telling anyone where we are."

Sasuke's face was blank as he hid whatever he was feeling. "I left the village to come here, remember. I don't plan on going back."

Kabuto nodded thoughtfully. "True, but what about your little friend here."

Sakura kept her head down as she answered. "I want to be with Sasuke."

They turned the corner, and Kabuto stopped abruptly in front of a metal door. He slid it back to reveal a small but adequate room. "This is your room Sasuke."

Sasuke turned to look at Sakura. "What about her?" Sakura's grip tightened on his hand. Her mind was filled with images of dungeons and torture rooms.

Kabuto smiled. "Don't worry, her room is next to yours." Kabuto stepped down and slid open another door revealing an identical room. "Each room has it's own bathroom, so you can both get cleaned up." He pointed to the curtain covered recess in the room. "Dinner is in an hour, but I would assume that for tonight it might be best if you ate in your rooms. So I'll have someone bring you your meal." He turned and began walking back down the hall. He spoke without turning around. "Oh, and I took the liberty of getting some new clothes for each of you, I hope they fit."

Sasuke and Sakura watched as Kabuto disappeared around the corner. They stood there in the silence, hands still intertwined. "Sakura." Sasuke's voice was rough with emotion that Sakura had never heard from him before. "I'm so sorry." He kept his gaze on the ground. "I brought you into all this and put you in danger. All of this is my fault." He raised his free hand so it traced above her wounds without actually touching her.

Sakura's lip began to tremble as she fought back the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. She had always dreamed that Sasuke would hold her in his arms, gently stroking her face, while he spouted sweet nothings in her ear. But what was happening now had never crossed her mind. She never imagined that they would be standing hand in hand in a dark ominous tunnel, both covered in cuts and bruises. They had left the village. They were rogue ninja now, with no home, no family, and an uncertain future. Sakura knew that Orochimaru was unstable and it would only be a matter of time before he snapped and one of them would pay the price.

She wanted to regret her decision, be angry, scream and shout, but she couldn't. Looking at the boy in front of her all she could feel was love. She had always loved Sasuke, nothing about that had changed for her. But she wondered if something had changed for him. Back in the village he was always so guarded, hiding his feelings from everyone. He never let anyone share his pain, and Sakura knew he suffered. Always being alone, trying so hard to be strong, but inside he was a mess. Now for the first time she could see that pain in his eyes. He felt guilty that she had been hurt, she could see that in the pained lines of his face, but behind that there was something else, something Sakura couldn't quite make out.

She stepped forward till their bodies were almost touching. "Sasuke, don't blame yourself. I wanted to come." He made a noise of protest, but Sakura brought up her free hand and gently covered Sasuke's mouth. "I couldn't have bared staying behind without you." She moved her hand slowly away.

"If I had left you behind you'd be safe now-"

"No Sasuke. Don't you understand. I love you." Sakura's careful control was lost and tears spilled down her cheeks. "Even if you don't love me back. I have to stay with you."

Sasuke didn't know what to say, he was out of his element with her. So he did what he did best, he shut down. "We should get cleaned up." Letting go of her hand her went into his room and shut the door.

Sakura wasn't hurt by his reaction, it was typical Sasuke behavior. But she was a little disappointed that he had withdrawn so completely. _And just when I thought we were making progress. _Following his lead Sakura went into her own room and shut the door.

She frowned when she realized the door didn't have a lock. _Oh well, not like I expected to have a lot of privacy anyway. _She looked around the small room, taking everything in. Like the rest of the compound she had seen the walls were gray stone, with rows of electric lighting running along the top. The room was small but not cramped. A roomy bed occupied the back right corner of the room. Sakura walked over to it and was surprised to find an actual mattress and bed frame, she had been expecting little more than a cot. Covered by a dark blue blanket with matching sheets, and two white pillows, the bed seemed almost homey. Sitting gingerly on the bed she finished surveying the room. At the foot of the bed, pressed against the far wall by the door, sat a small wood desk, and matching chair. Sakura noticed her pack sitting on the floor beside the chair's legs. Along the left wall, beside the curtain covering the alcove bathroom, was a wooden dresser that looked as if it had seen a lot of use. Sakura stood and walked past the dark colored curtain that hid the bathroom.

The bathroom was much like her room, with a stone floor and walls and not a lot of decoration. A shower was built directly into the side of the wall, with a metal ring connected to the ceiling, supporting the lonely white shower curtain. On the opposite wall sat a a toilet and small sink.

Sakura sighed, "Its not much to look at. But at least it's clean." She found several white fluffy towels, a bar of soap and some unscented shampoo in the cabinet below the sink. Adjusting the hot and cold water, Sakura stripped off her ruined clothing and stepped into the relaxing spray. She leaned against the wall, letting the hot water sooth her aching body, as a fresh wave of tears began to fall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke sat quietly on his bed, his mind whirling violently. _What was I thinking bringing her with me. I don't have time for distractions. I came her for one reason, to kill my brother. _He pushed off the bed and began pacing the room; bed, dresser, desk, and back again. _And when I saw that bastard touching her I wanted to kill him_. He started pacing faster. _His hands on her body, how dare he! She's mine. No one else can touch her ._He lashed out at the empty air with his fist._ It's me she longs for, my kiss that desires. _Sasuke's anger slowly began to fade, replaced by more tender emotions. He began imagining how soft her skin would feel against his fingers, how sweet her lips would taste. He was overcome with the need to rush into her room, sweep her into his arms and kiss her till she begged for air. He made a move toward the door, and stopped abruptly, realization crashing over him._ How could I have been so weak! Falling in love with her. Now that son of a bitch will try to use her against me. And it just might work._ "Damn it!" He growled out load and kicked the leg of the desk.

The sound of water starting from Sakura's room stopped his musings. Feeling dejected Sasuke fell backwards onto the bed. The mattress squeaked a little under his weight. _But she loves me too._ A small smile played at the edge of his lips. _And not just as a fan girl. She left the village to be with me. She took a beating for me and still she wants to stay. _Part of his mind rejoiced that he wouldn't be alone anymore, his loneliness could finally be over. But another part argued that he didn't know how to be anything but miserable, and having connections to people just made you weak and vulnerable. _But even if I deny it, Orochimaru will still use Sakura against me, so what more could it hurt if it was actually true. Can I really be with Sakura? _

That was the question Sasuke pondered as he listened to the water running in the other room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sakura finally stepped out of the shower, the bathroom was filled with steam. She had stopped crying and her body felt considerably better than before she had gotten in. She wrapped one towel around her hair, and the other securely around her body, and prepared herself. Wiping her hand across the fogged up mirror she revealed bits and pieced of her abused face. "Well I've looked better." Carefully she touched each bruise and scrape, wincing when it was still too tender for touch. She walked back through the room to get her bag. Digging through her pack and found her toothbrush, comb and a clean pair of underwear. Laying them on the bed she opened the dresser see what Kabuto had found for her.

Folded neatly in the drawer was a quarter sleeved black fishnet under shirt, and a sleeveless dark purple single piece dress, much shorter than her old one. "Hmm, not really my color, but its better than being naked."

Sakura dressed quickly, ran the comb through her still wet tresses, and climbed into bed. She had intended to just rest till dinner, but soon the stress of the day caught up to her and she succumbed to exhaustion.

She woke to a soft knocking on her door. There were no windows so she had no idea of how long she had been asleep. But she still felt tired and her muscles ached, so she figured it hadn't been very long. She sat up as another gentle tap sounded from the door. "Coming." Her voice was dry and thick with sleep._ Must be someone bringing dinner. _She crossed the room, opened the door, and found herself staring into obsidian eyes. "Sasuke?" He too had changed clothes and was now wearing black pants and a loose fitting shirt the same color as Sakura's dress. His hair was spiked up and still damp from his recent shower.

Sasuke swept into the room carrying to steaming trays of food. The expression on his face was almost happy, far from the usual scowl he usually wore. "Hey."

Sakura couldn't help herself, she smiled at his almost joyous demeanor. _Well, thats a step up from his usual Hn. _She closed the door behind him and asked, "Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

He lifted the trays higher, balancing one in each hand. "They brought dinner. I thought we could eat together."

Sakura's face lit up. "Sure. That would be great."

They settled on the floor next to each other, propping their backs against the edge of the bed. Sasuke set down the trays, filled with a hearty vegetable stew, thick slices of bread and sweet fruit juice. Famished, they both dug into the surprisingly delicious meal.

They ate in silence, both using their pieces of bread to clean the remaining stew from the bowl. "Wow, That was good." Sakura said, as she set her bowl down. " I kinda thought they would just give us bread and water."

Sasuke smirked, setting down his bowl as well. " I guess they know you have to eat properly to keep your strength up." He leaned back propping his hands behind his head. "I doubt they would be efficient ninja if they ate like prisoners."

"I guess your right" Sakura stifled a long yawn. Now that he stomach was full she could barely keep her eyes open.

Sasuke picked up the plates and headed for the door. "You should get some sleep."

Panic shot through Sakura and she bolted up after him. "Sasuke wait." She didn't know why she was acting this way, all she knew was she didn't want to be alone.

Sasuke turned around, the same painful loneliness filling his eyes. Sakura chewed on her lower lip, as she always did when she was nervous. "Can't you stay a little longer."

"It's late, and we have both had a long day." He opened the door and set the trays in the hallway, so someone could come collect them. He turned back toward Sakura. "I'm sure it will be an early start in the morning. And we are both exhausted." Even as he said the words he could feel his eyelids getting heavier, but her didn't really want to leave her either.

Nervously Sakura played with her hands. "You could sleep here. With me." Suddenly she felt nervous. Sure she had slept next to Sasuke plenty of times on missions, but this was different. They would be alone and in the same bed. But Sakura prayed her would say yes.

Sasuke was stunned. He had secretly been hoping he could share her bed some day, but her never thought Sakura would be the one to offer. He knew she liked him, but she was always so shy. He knew he should say no, just leave well enough alone and go back to his room. But the thought of lying next to her, holding her close while they slept was too appealing. They both needed the comfort.

"Ok." His answer surprised both of them. "But just for tonight."

Sakura had to keep herself from bouncing with joy, as she walked over to the bed and crawled beneath it's cozy covers, leaving enough space for Sasuke to join her. Sasuke turned off the lights and climbed into bed beside her. He slid his arm around her slender waist and snuggled close beside her, their bodies fitting perfectly against one another. Soon Sakura's breathing became soft and even, and Sasuke knew she was asleep. His body began to relax and as sleep came to claim him too, and he knew he had lied. He loved the way her body felt next to his. The great comfort that came with being with Sakura. It wouldn't just be tonight, but every night forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ta Da! What did you think? Let me know and thanks for sticking with me . You are awesome! Love You All :)**


	3. Chapter 3: A new Education

**I know, Bad me. I haven't been updating. Sorry :( Life just gets in the way. But here it is at long last. Enjoy, and don't forget to review :)**

**As you already know: I Do Not Own Naruto (but I continue to wish)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3: A New Kind Of Education**

_Thoughts in Italics_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura walked silently down yet another identical hallway. Her body cast distorted shadows along the barren stone walls. The dim track lighting did little to remove the ominous feeling deep in her gut. If she didn't know better she'd think her guide was intentionally trying to confuse her. _But I don't really know that she's not_. She turned another corner following the long green ponytail as it swayed back and forth. Her eyes followed it hypnotically, like the pendulum of a clock swing to and fro. _Kabuto probably told her to make sure I get lost. Jerk._ She rolled her eyes. She tore her eyes from the back of her guides head and focused on the stone work beneath her feet. The only sound was the padding of sandaled feet on cobblestone. She thought back to when she had first meet her silent companion.

_XXX XX Flashback XXXXX_

It was the morning after she and Sasuke had survived their little encounter with the Snake Lord. She woke up and found herself alone in her room. Disappointed, but not surprised, she found that Sasuke's side of the bed was cool, the warmth of his body long faded. Propping herself up on her elbow she scanned the room for any sign of the missing boy. "Sasuke?" But the room was empty. A frown creased her pretty face. _He didn't even leave a note._

She climbed out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. After splashing cold water on her face she appraised her self in the mirror. The swelling had gone down from most of the left side leaving her face a rainbow of bruises ranging from dark purple to the palest shade of pink. It was too soon for the yellow and green that she knew would soon follow. "Oh well, at least I match my dress." She laughed at her own pathetic attempt at a joke. Thinking about her new wardrobe brought her attention to her body and she attempted to smooth the wrinkles from her clothes. But it was hopeless, it looked like exactly what it was, clothes that had been slept in. "This outfit was obviously not designed with ninja practicality in mind." She groaned, "It would never last on a mission." Sighing, she wondering if she would ever go on another mission again. It made her miss Team 7: Naruto and Kakashi. She even missed Ino. _Snap out of it. I've made my choice. No going back now. _Out loud she said,"I'll have to ask for some pajamas. I can't walk around everyday wearing wrinkled clothes." A quick run through her hair with the brush and she was ready to face the day.

She opened the door and nearly ran into the young woman standing there. She held a tray in one hand, the other poised to knock. Her long green hair was pulled back into a severe pony tale, leaving her striking face unobstructed. Dark brown eyes were framed by a fringe of thick lashes. A small upturned nose and a perfect cupids bow mouth finished off her face. Her expression was blank. If she was startled by Sakura's sudden appearance, she didn't show it.

Sakura however was an open book, her shock clearly painted on her face. "Oh, Hello." Her eyes traveled to the tray ladened with a bowel of diced, mixed fruit, two pieces of wheat toast and a glass of orange juice. "Is that for me?" She groaned inwardly._ Stupid question Sakura. Of course it's for me, she was outside my door getting ready to knock. Who else would it be for. _To Sakura's surprise, the young woman simply nodded and passed the tray over. Balancing it easily on one hand.

"Thank you." Sakura mumbled awkwardly.

The young woman, who appeared to be only a few years older than herself nodded again before gracefully folding herself into a seated position on the floor. Sakura blinked in confusion. "I guess your staying then?" No response. Leaving the door open Sakura mirrored the other girl's movements, holding the tray with both hands, careful not to spill her breakfast. "I guess it will be nice to have some company while I eat." She gave her best bright eyed smile. "I'm Sakura." Still no response. "But I guess you already knew that right?" The green haired beauty smiled politely, but made no move to answer. _Great Sakura, your babbling. Just eat, and stop making a fool of your self. _Picking up a pair of chopsticks she speared a piece of melon and shoved it into her mouth. It was good. Just ripe enough not to be overly sweet. A bit of juice dribbled down her chin and she wiped the back of her hand across her chin to remove it. Chewing silently she reached for a slice of strawberry and noticed a slip of paper sticking out from under the bowel. Her heart fluttered as she reached for the note that hopefully from Sasuke. Setting her chopsticks aside she quickly unfolded the thin parchment. Disappointment flooded her as she read the message written in ultra precise script:

Follow Aya and meet me in my lab after you have eaten.

Your training begins today.

Don't keep me waiting.

–Kabuto

Sakura swallowed uneasily. He hadn't even bothered to address it to her. As if her name were unimportant to him. _He probably doesn't even remember my name._ She refolded the note and stuffed it into her pocket. She picked up her chopsticks and quickly finished eating. Even though the note had been short and not openly threating, the last line scared Sakura. She didn't want to find out what would happen if he got impatient. She handed the now empty tray back to the young woman in front of her. Aya, the note had called her.

Tray in hand she stood and began walking down the hall, not waiting to see if Sakura was following. _Things just keep getting better and better. _Sakura quickly fell in step behind her.

She tried to keep track of the twists and turns as they moved through the monochrome halls. But with no luck. Within moments she was hopelessly lost. Since it was no use trying map out her surroundings, she let her thoughts wander. When Aya stopped suddenly in front of a plain wooden door, Sakura stumbled into her from behind. The force almost caused the tray and dishes to tumble to the floor, but with the reflexes of a ninja, Aya swiftly rebalanced the load.

Sakura turned red. "I'm so sorry. I should have been watching where I was going." She continued to mumble apologies, but Aya simply cocked her head slightly and smiled. It was supposed to be friendly and reassuring, but it came across slightly creepy. Sakura let out a nervous laugh. _I wonder if everyone here is so weird?_

Her head still angled in an unnatural puppy dog tilt, Sakura noticed a thin, neat scar running along the upper portion of Aya's neck. It was shiny and white, obviously an old injury. When she straightened her head it became almost invisible. It made Sakura feel a little better about not noticing it earlier. Sakura opened her mouth to ask about it when Aya knocked on the door. Two quick raps, before turning on her heel and disappearing down the hall.

"Come in." Kabuto's voice brought Sakura's attention back to the door in front of her. Gripping the handle tightly she drew a deep breathe and opened the door.

Kabuto was standing in a brightly lit medical lab. Multiple shelves lined the walls filled with medical books, gauze, healing ointments, creams, salves and various other medical supplies that Sakura was familiar with. Others housed glass jars of colorful liquid, that seemed to change color in the light.

Kabuto looked up from his work bench. "So how do you like it here so far?"

Sakura didn't really think her cared, but she answered anyway. "The food is better that I expected."

"What were you expecting, water and stale bread?"

Sakura's cheeks flushed. "No." _Thats exactly what I was expecting._

Kabuto read her expression and let out a genuine laugh. "This isn't a prison Sakura. Even though it may resemble one." He adjusted his glasses. "We want our people strong and healthy." He eyed her bruised face. "Speaking of healthy. I think I can do something about that face of yours."

Sakura remained in the doorway, her arms held nervously behind her back. "Well don't just stand there." Kabuto motioned her in to the room. "Come in and close the door. We have a lot of work to do."

Obediently Sakura did as she was told and approached Kabuto where he was working. On the table were rows of highly polished scalpels that glowed with a soft blue tint. Sakura studied them for a moment. "Why do they glow like that?"

Kabuto pushed his glasses up his nose. "They are infused with my chakra. It's a special technique I developed. I use these instead of kunai, and being infused with my chakra allows them to do more damage to my enemies."

Sakura's eyes lit up. "Chakra scalpels. Thats pretty impressive."

"Yes it is." Kabuto's expression was smug. "Although I already use that name for one of my other abilities, it will serve for todays lesson."

He reached out and placed his hands on Sakura's face. "Now hold still, this won't hurt a bit." His hands began to glow softly and Sakura felt a tingling sensation flow through her face. "I'm focusing chakra into my hands and sending it into your body to repair the damaged blood vessels and lessen the bruises." He explained the process to Sakura while he worked.

When he finished Sakura's face was was smooth and perfect once more. She ran her fingers over her cheek, and smiled. "Thats amazing. Will you teach me to do that?"

"In due time." He reached into a drawer and removed four ordinary non-glowing scalpels and placed them in front of Sakura. " I believe that you have an affinity for healing. With the proper training and lots of practice I believe one day you may even become as good as me."

Sakura didn't know what to say. She didn't think Kabuto was the type to just freely hand out complements. "Thanks."

"But first you have to forget any of that nonsense you already learned about healing." He pointed to the scalpels on the table. "By the end of the week I expect you to be able to infuse these four blades with your chakra."

Sakura's mouth hung open. She tried to protest but Kabuto cut her off. "I don't have time to waste on the untalented. If you don't posses the skill to do what I ask within the next four days, I will request that Lord Orochimaru reassign you."

It wasn't an out right threat, but Sakura didn't want to meet Orochimaru again anytime soon. She was left with no choice but to try her hardest to succeed. Chewing on her lower lip she nodded in silence.

"Excellent." Kabuto removed several books from the shelf behind him and handed them to Sakura. "These should get you started on what you need to know." He wrapped the scalpels in a thin cloth and handed them to Sakura, who placed them in the pocket on the front of her dress. "Be sure to practice what you learn on those."

The books were actually thin hand written journals all in muted shades of brown, blue and green and looked old and well read. Sakura lifted the cover of the top book and instantly recognized the precise writing from the note that Kabuto had sent her earlier. "Did you write all these?"

"Thats very observant of you."Kabuto nodded approvingly. "I did write quite a few of those, but some were passed down to me by my mentor many years ago."

_His mentor?_ It was an intriguing thought for Sakura. She wanted to ask more but she could tell she wasn't going to be getting anymore information the medical nin. "Now if you don't have any questions, I have work to do."

Sakura knew a dismissal when she heard one, but she had several thing she wanted answers for: _What would Orochimaru do if she failed? Why doesn't Aya speak? Why did they want Sasuke? _"I do have a question. Where is Sasuke? He was gone when I got up this morning."

Kabuto gave a knowing smile. "Not to worry. Sasuke is perfectly fine. You'll see him after lunch for a training session together. We want to keep your body and mind in top shape."

"Ok." Sakura didn't know if she trusted that Sasuke was really ok, but the thought of seeing him soon calmed her and it would be nice to get in some exercise.

"Aya will show you back to your room. I'll send for you again later." On cue the door opened and Aya stood there ready to lead Sakura back through the endless tunnels.

Sakura turned to follow Aya then stopped , and looked over her shoulder at Kabuto. She had forgotten to ask about the pajamas, but she didn't want to push her luck by bothering him again. "Um, Kabuto."

Kabuto sighed, obviously becoming irritated. "If you need something Sakura just spit it out. You and Sasuke are not prisoners here. If it is something we can manage we will try to be accommodating."

"Well, I was wondering where I could get some sleep clothes?"

"Aya." Kabuto spoke past Sakura to the girl waiting outside. "Take Sakura by the supply closet and see that she gets whatever she needs."

Aya nodded and motioned Sakura out the door and into the dim hallway.

_XXXXX End Flashback XXXXXX_

Sakura had spent the rest of the day, and all of her free time in the days after reading the journals and practicing the techniques in them. They were different from the medical books she had begun reading at Hokage Tower. They seemed more focused on the damage one could inflict with medical chakra rather than its healing properties. There were techniques for cutting through muscle and tendons, ways to use chakra to shut down your opponents internal organs and even how to draw blood from someones pores. Sakura hoped she would never have to use those skills.

Once again she stood in front of the wooden door that lead to Kabuto's workshop. The last four days had passed in a blur and she still wasn't able to consistently infuse her chakra into the scalpels. She also hadn't seen much of Sasuke. He barely spoke at lunch, when he bothered to sow up at all, and there wasn't much time for conversation during practice. He also hadn't returned to her room since that first night. She shouldn't have been surprised, Sasuke had always been distant, but somehow it hut more now they were away from the village. She tried not to worry about it. After all she had been busy with her lessons with Kabuto and they were both trying to adjust to their new lives and roles as rogue ninja.

"Are you going to stand there all day. Or are you coming in?" Kabuto's voice interrupted her musings from the other side of the door.

Gathering her nerve Sakura opened the door and entered the now familiar room. One her third visit she had discovered that it was also the compounds clinic, where Orochimaru's henchmen came to receive a variety of treatments. Today it was empty except for Kabuto.

"Hurry up. We don't have all day. Lord Orochimaru wants a progress report as soon as we are done." He flashed her one of his signature 'I know something you don't know' smiles, and said. "If I were a betting man I'd think that he wanted you to fail." He shrugged his shoulders. "But thats just speculation."

Sakura shuddered. She could not fail. "I'm ready."

"Excellent. Show me what you've got."

Closing her eyes Sakura took a deep breath and centered herself. She searched inwardly for the ball of green fire that represented her chakra. Exhaling she visualized that energy flowing down her arms, into her hands and through her fingertips where it attached itself to the scalpels that rested on the table.

"Ok tone it down a bit. I would like to be able to see after this." Kabuto said.

When she opened her eyes the room was bathed in a blinding green light. The scalpels were lost in the glow. "I did this?"

"Yes. Now concentrate and shut it down or you will drain your chakra supply."

"Right." Quickly Sakura centered herself again, this time she imagined the flow slowing and returning back to her center. When she finished all that remained was a pale green glow. "I did it!" She jumped around the room throwing her arms in the air.

An odd sound filled the air and Sakura realized Kabuto was laughing. Not his usual fake or half hearted chuckle, but genuine side splitting laughter. Instantly she felt self conscious of her self. "Sorry."

Wiping his eyes Kabuto regained his composure. "You passed. Now tomorrow the real training begins."

Sakura resisted the urge to jump around again. "Thank you Kabuto."

"Call me Sensei."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok so I know I took forever to get this out and I'm so so so so sorry. Did I mention I was sorry? I have not given up, I promise. Things are just so crazy. But I will be doing the next chapter soon. It will have more Sasuke, their training, and some of the other people who live in the compound. So please Review. Thanks. Love you all so much :)**


End file.
